1 Little Lessons, A Paradise Story
by Jasper's Mom
Summary: This story is based on the TV show Paradise. It is about Ethan Cord, an Ex gunfighter as he is attempting to adjust to caring for his orphaned niece and nephews. He wants to give up using his gun and settle in as a rancher and family man. This is the beginning of Ethan's new life as a Dad!
1. Chapter 1 Joseph

_Little Lessons : A Paradise Story_

_**Characters**__; Ethan Cord 34 Claire Carroll 13 Joseph Carroll 11 Ben Carroll 7 and George Carroll 6_

_**Background:**____Ethan__ Cord is an ex gunfighter living in Paradise, Colorado in the late 1800's. Paradise is a mining town. Ethan has recently become the sole guardian of his sister's four children. She was living with her children in St. Louis, Missouri and working as a singer in stage shows. The children came to live with their Uncle after she died from tuberculosis. Ethan purchased a small ranch and is determined to keep the children together as he struggles to make a living. Although he wants to stop using his gun as a way to make a living, he is called on to help out the local sheriff at times.___

_**Chapter **_1  Joseph's adjustment problems

_Six months after the children came to live with Ethan._

The early morning sun shone brightly through the front window as Ethan finished his morning coffee. He thought of the ranch chores that needed to be done that day. The four horses he had bought last week were due to be delivered tomorrow. The barn needed to be cleaned out and the weeds in the corral needed to be taken care of. All of this on top of the regular chores would make this be a busy day. He would need all of the children to help out today.

Ethan called through the curtain separating the children's room from the rest of the small cabin, "Claire, Joseph, boys, time to get up and get moving. We have a lot of work today." Claire came out dressed in boy's clothes: pants, suspenders and a shirt.

"Good Morning, Uncle Ethan. What would you like for breakfast? Pancakes or the super Claire special? "

.  
>"Morning, Claire, I already had breakfast so just fix something for you and the boys. What is that you're wearing? "<p>

"Uncle Ethan you know I can't very well clean out a barn and help outside wearing a dress. These are some clothes we got from the last missionary barrel we had back in St. Louis. We were saving them for Joseph to grow into."

"They look cute on you! Maybe you shouldn't give them to Joseph. Are the boys up and dressing?"

"Ben and George are but Joseph's still in bed. " Claire answered.

She sees the frown on her uncle's face. His dark eyes are looking angry and his eyebrows were down. She jumped as Ethan called

"Joseph, up and at em, we have a busy day today" Hearing no sound of movement he calls once more "Joseph! Time to get up now. Everyone else is up and it's time for breakfast. Let's go!"

He waited for an answer or sound to show his oldest nephew was up and moving. No sound came from behind the curtain.

"Joseph, I want to hear an answer. I'm not calling you again! " Once again hearing nothing, Ethan's frown grows deeper as he calls sternly "**Joseph**, I'm counting to three then I'm coming in and I have a feeling you will _not _be happy when I do. ONE… TWO ..."

He heard a thump and then Joseph called out "I'm up now Uncle Ethan! No need to come in here all right? I'm up!" Ethan smiling to himself remembers the lesson he had to administer to Joseph a few weeks ago and the problems that led up to it.

When Ethan received word that his sister had passed away and he was now the guardian of her four children he left Paradise,Colorado and traveled to St. Louis, Missouri to take custody of the children. By the time he received word and arrived it had been nearly two months since the children were left with family friends.

Still grieving for their Mother and only having met their Uncle once many years ago the children were unsure of the new relationship. Claire being the oldest continued to take care of the younger boys. Joseph, the oldest of the boys at nearly eleven was the one who was having the hardest time adjusting. No amount of talking and reassuring Ethan did seemed to help any. He had already had to spank the boy once for deliberately disobeying.

Joseph had become more irritable and snappish as the weeks went by. It seemed no one could do anything without him snapping or making some unkind remark. He was deliberately shirking his chores too. No talks Ethan had tried so far seemed to help with Joseph's anger and resentment.

Ethan realized part of Joseph's problems were his way of dealing with all of the changes that had been going on in the last few months. His mother's death, having to stay with strangers while Ethan was located, moving to Paradise, trying to fit into a new family life. Joseph was used to being the "man" of the family and not having to follow rules. His mother had relied on him to be more of an adult at times than a boy. Ethan had tried talking with Joseph but he was just turned away or ignored. He felt the time had come to have a family discussion.

Ethan calls all the children together for another talk about rules and responsibilities. The first one was held just after the children arrived. As a new parent, Ethan really didn't know much about setting rules and consequences at the time. Since then he has seen from some of the boy's behavior that there are several things he needs to discuss. He decided it was time to let Joseph know he would no longer accept the boy's behavior and attitude.

"Joseph, we are all in this together as a family. We all have to pull our share of the work to make this a running ranch. I expect you to do your share and do it without complaining or aggravating your sister and brothers. Part of being in a family is sharing in the work as well as the good times. Joseph, I have noticed that you have _not _been doing your share of the chores the past two weeks. I know we talked about this very problem just last week. If I remember correctly you said "you forgot" some of the chores. That excuse isn't going to work. Each of you has to do your share of the work or there will be consequences. I assure you boys, you do not want to experience those consequences."

"Joseph, your regular chores of helping to clean the chicken coop, feeding the cows and chopping wood are all things that help around here. George and Ben are also helping with the chickens and helping Claire with her chores. When we get the new horses later this week, you boys will be expected to take care of their stalls. Joseph you will help feed and water them. We will add new responsibilities as needed."

Joseph frowns at this bit of news. He feels he has too many chores already.

"How am I supposed to get to have any fun if all I do is work? He asked angrily. 'I'm not some dummy who wants to work all the time! Besides I didn't hire on here as a stupid ranch hand! It's NOT MY RANCH!" Joseph finishes loudly.

Ben pipes up then "Joseph, working around the ranch and with Uncle Ethan is fun. You would know that if you just did some of the work he's asked you to do. Instead of always moping around being hateful to everybody."

Joseph rounded on his little brother " Just Shut Your Mouth, Ben! You're nothing but a whiny baby so just shut your stupid mouth! **I'm sick of you and your mouth! You don't know anything about anything so just leave me alone!" **Joseph shouts standing up with his fist raised to hit his brother.

"**Joseph!** This behavior has gone on long enough! You **are not** to even act as if you plan to strike your brother! This behavior of yours today is unacceptable! I have been as patient with you as I can. I have talked to you several times about speaking to your brothers and sister rudely. I've told you I expect you to speak to everyone in a polite way. I know your Mother did not allow you to snap at people or to ignore people when they said something you disagreed with." Ethan tells Joseph as he sees the boy turn his head away and refuse to look at his Uncle.

"I want to hear you apologize to Ben right now in a way that I know you are sincere! If you don't, I have a cure for your attitude that I will be administering. Let's hear that apology Joseph." Ethan says sternly.

Joseph just looks at him with that smirk he likes to do. "It doesn't matter what _you_ say. **You're not my Father**! I can talk anyway I want too! I say Ben is a whiny baby and he is!" Joseph says defiantly as he gets up and begins to stomp across the room to go outside.

"**Joseph! ****STOP!"** Ethan says his voice deep and stern. Seeing the boy has stopped temporarily Ethan walks to him. Taking no chances that Joseph will defy him, he takes the boy by the arm and walks him back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

Ben, Claire, and George stay in the main room "Oooh, he's really mad" whispers George to Ben. "Yeah, I know. You can tell by looking at his eyes. When they get that dark and his eyebrows go down he's _mad_. I'm glad I'm not the one he's that mad at! What do you think Uncle Ethan's going to do to him?" Ben asks Claire.

About that time they hear Joseph say "_I'm sorry_ Uncle Ethan. I won't talk like that anymore. I'll be good, Please don't…." then they hear. "**Smack**, _"OW!"_ **smack**. "_OW, That hurts_! " **Smack**, "_Please stop your hand hurts, Please, I'm sorry!." _Followed by four more smacks and the sound of sobbing.

"You _do not_ talk to your brother or anyone else in the tone of voice I just heard. You _will _treat people respectfully or I _will_ turn you over my knee again!" Ethan says as he smacks his nephew's backside. "If you need me to remind you again of how you are to behave, I will. The next time you may not feel my hand. It could be my belt. **Do** **you understand ** **me**, Joseph?"

"_Yes Sir_, I'm sorry. I won't be like this anymore. I'll be good. _ Please_ Stop walloping me!" Joseph replies sobbing quietly.

"You will do your chores, follow the family rules which include: getting up when called, being respectful and polite to all people just as I know your mother taught you to be. I'm sorry your Mother died. There's nothing I can do. I miss her too. We can just remember her as we go on with our lives and be the people she would want us to be. When you feel angry our upset at your Mother's dying come talk to me. _Don't _take out the anger by being hateful to others. You are a better person than that."

"How did you know I was angry? " Joseph asks wiping tears away as he sits up.

"I may not be your Father, Joseph, but I know you pretty well. I love you and want the best for you. I will treat you exactly the way I would treat you if you were my own child. With love and when you deserve it, punishment." Ethan says as the boy leans against him now sniffling just a little.

"If you had handled yourself with the maturity I know you have instead of screaming and threatening your brother you would not be sitting here with a sore backside. From now on you need to think before you act." Ethan tells the boy as he gently puts his arm around him.

"So young man, do I make myself clear to you of how you are going to behave from now on or should I put you back over my knee for a few more reminders? " Ethan asks teasingly.

Wide eyed and not sure if he's being teased or not Joseph answers "Yes, Sir. I understand very well. I don't need you to remind me anymore Sir, I don't. Your hand is very hard and I don't want any more swats!"

"Good, because I love you very much and don't want to have to paddle your backside. **I will though** anytime I feel you need it. I'm going to raise you children to be the best people you can be. If that means an occasional trip to the barn or over my knee then that's what we'll do. You'd best remember what I tell you because I mean what I say."

Ethan reaches out and pulls Joseph into a tight hug. He expects Joseph to pull away from him and stomp off to his room as he usually does after being scolded. Instead, Joseph hugs him back crying softly into Ethan's shoulder for several minutes.

Then Ethan hears, "I love you too. Uncle Ethan and I am sorry for acting so hateful and ugly. I'll tell Ben and the others I'm sorry too. I won't be like this anymore. You were right I need to come talk to you when I get upset. I promise to try to do that. "

Ethan is surprised when he hears Joseph talking to his brothers and sister. "Claire, Ben and George, I've been really angry since we moved here. I have been ugly to all of you and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. I'll try not to be so mean from now on. Will you forgive me, please?"

"Yes Joseph and I do understand. I miss her too." Claire says giving her brother a hug.

Ben looks at George and when George nods his head he says "Joseph, you've been really mad and mean to us but George and I will forgive you this time. Next time you're mean we're going to tell Uncle Ethan on you."

"Thanks guys for not being mad at me. I promised Uncle Ethan I'd be better and I will." Joseph says.

"Is it because you don't want him to wallop you again, Joseph?" George asks.

"Yes that's one reason, George! Another is because I shouldn't act like that to start with. I know better!' Joseph answers seeing his Uncle standing in his bedroom doorway. There's a big grin on his Uncle's face.


	2. Chapter 2    Ben

Little Lessons: **Chapter 2 Ben**

_This chapter is about what happened when Joseph and Ben decide to disobey their Uncle and wind up in danger. Warning; contains disciplinary spanking of children_

Ethan was extremely glad this day was finally over. As he lay in bed he thought about all that had gone on that day.

The younger children were still all excited about the new horses that had arrived three weeks ago. He had been very careful to explain how to be safe around the horses to all of the children. Joseph and Claire being older were more inclined to listen that Ben and George. At the ages of eight and seven all they wanted to do was get on a horse!

Ethan remembers having called a family meeting and explaining that horses were strong and unpredictable animals. He had firmly told all of the children they " were not to go near the horses without him." Ethan told them "It's just as important to learn to take care of your horse as it is to ride it. I will be teaching you children to take care of a horse as well as teaching you to ride."

He had been working with Claire and Joseph for several weeks. Both of his older children could now ride without him holding on to a lead rope.

He knew Ben was anxious to get his riding lessons started. George wasn't sure yet how he felt about riding. Ethan wasn't going to push him. He would let George decide for himself. Ethan had planned to start Ben's lessons but had to put it off for a while.

Some business had come up in town and he had to leave the children alone for part of the day. Before he left, he had reminded them again how dangerous the horses were.

"No one is allowed near those horses until I get back! They are off limits. Do NOT even go near that corral unless I am with you. Do you understand?" He called each child by name and had them all answer him. They all had answered "Yes, sir." With Joseph and Claire in charge he had gone on into town.

Ethan heard later that evening what went on while he was gone. Claire had taken seven year old George to town to help her as she sold the extra eggs they had been saving and the cream she had from milking. Ben had seen them leave and decided it was a good time to go visit his favorite horse, the new stallion. Ben said later "he remembered his uncle telling him stallions were the male horses. He knew he wasn't supposed to go out to the corral but went anyway."

With only Joseph left to watch him he felt he had a good chance to get close to his favorite horse without somebody saying "no, don't.."

Ben thought he could do what Joseph and Claire had been doing. He wanted to ride a horse too. "_All I have to do is climb up and sit down. After that you just tell the horse what you want it to do."_ He thought walking out to the corral.

Joseph had missed him and had come looking for him. He found him at the corral fence as watching the big stallion.

"Ben, What are you doing out here? You know what Uncle Ethan said. We are not to go near those horses!"

"I want to ride that horse. I've watched you and Claire for two weeks and I know I can do it. Will you help me get him up by the fence so I can get on him?"

"_No_, Ben. You heard Uncle Ethan this morning. No one is to go near those horses. I'm not going to let you get us both a sore backside! He would wallop us if he found out we disobeyed him! Believe me, you **don't** want him to wallop you. He can really wallop hard!"

Ben said "Well, if you don't help me get on that horse, I'll just _have to_ tell Uncle Ethan about how I saw you holding one of his guns in his bedroom the other day! You know he told us we were **never** to touch the guns. What do you think he would do about that?"

Joseph sighed. He knew exactly what his uncle would do. His Uncle would wallop him until he couldn't sit comfortably for a week! He'd said "if he ever heard of them touching a gun he would take them out to the barn and take his belt to their backside." Joseph felt if he was going to get in trouble anyway he might as well help his brother with the horse. He knew Ben would hound him until he either gave in or swatted him. If he swatted him, Joseph would be in trouble for that!

Joseph thought about the other day when Ben had been pestering him to let him go up in the lower barn loft. Joseph had told him "NO". Ben went up anyway. Joseph had grabbed him and swatted him with his hand. Ben had run in and told on him to Uncle Ethan. His uncle had come out and scolded Joseph

"Joseph, you are not to swat your brothers. If you feel they have done something wrong, then you are to tell me. I will handle any punishment that needs to be given." Ethan had told him sternly. It seemed like everything he did lately was wrong!

While he had been thinking of all of this, Ben had decided to crawl through the corral fence. Joseph looked up when he heard "Whoa, horse."

Ben was chasing the stallion as it ran around the corral. The big horse was tossing his head and blowing. Joseph had tried again to convince Ben not to get on the horse.

"Ben, I don't think he wants us in here with him. I think he's getting angry."

" Aww, he's not angry, he just wants to play. Help me get on him. If you don't I'll tell about the gun!"

"All right! Come on, I'll catch the horse you climb up on the fence and get ready to get on when I lead him over by the fence."

Joseph would later extremely regret this decision.

He caught the horse with his lasso and led him over to Ben. Ben was too short to reach the horse from the fence so he jumped on the horse's back. As soon as the stallion felt the boy land on his back, he reared back on his hind legs.

"Wow! Look at me Joseph! I'm as tall as the trees!"

The horse began galloping around the corral. After three circles Ben decided he wanted to get off. This running around in circles was making him dizzy. "Joseph catch him and help me get down. I don't want to ride him anymore! "

Joseph chased the horse as he tried to catch the lead rope that was dragging the ground. He couldn't get to it. While he was chasing the horse around for the fourth time he glanced up at the hill above the corral. What he saw made Joseph decide right then he should not have listened to Ben instead of doing what he had known was right. He should have taken his chances with Ben telling on him about the gun.

He had seen Uncle Ethan galloping down the hill above the corral. Ethan was riding fast and was headed right for them. Even from a distance Joseph could tell his Uncle was very upset. Joseph suddenly felt he just might lose his lunch.

Ethan had gone into town to discuss his latest job with the local sheriff, Tom Kincaid. Kincaid had hired him on to help him protect the town bank. There had been a threat made to rob the bank. Kincaid and Ethan had discussed the plans to capture the robbers. They were both going to spend the night inside the bank. If the bank robbers showed up they'd be ready. The stakeout was to take place the next night.

After their discussion on the strategy, Tom had asked Ethan how he was getting on with his new role as a parent. Ethan told him of the latest escapades Ben had gotten into.

Tom had met the children and knew how Ben and Joseph were the ones fond of adventure. Ben at eight, was the daredevil of the group. He was the one who needed to be watched more than the others. Claire and George were less adventurous, although George tended to follow along with whatever Ben did.

Ethan told Tom how he had found Ben in the stall with one of the new mares the night the horses were delivered. He had come in to get him for supper and been shocked to see Ben standing next to the horse as she ate. Ben hadn't understood when Ethan pulled him out of the stall and scolded him.

"But she likes me, we're buddies. She's not going to hurt me."

"Ben, horses are unpredictable and they **can** hurt you. Now, buddies or not, you are to _**stay away**_ from these horses until I tell you differently! I already told you to stay away from those horses and I meant what I said!"

Ethan told Tom how he had swatted Ben's backside three times and told him, "If I hear of you coming around these horses without me, I will wallop your backside a lot more than just three times_**! I mean it Ben; you are to stay away from these horses unless I am with you!" **_

Ethan told Tom "I felt guilty about being so harsh with him later, but I was just so scared seeing him in that stall."

Thinking back later that night Ethan remembered Tom saying "Ethan, the children _need_ you to set the boundaries for them so they know what they can and cannot do. It's a parent's job to punish them if they misbehave. It's one way they learn right from wrong. I may be more than 10 years older than you but I remember those days of having children. I had to take my belt to my boys every now and then."

Both of Tom's sons were successful business owners in Colorado Springs.

Ethan had been thinking of their conversation as he rode over the hill above the corral. When he had seen what was going on down in the corral, Ethan remembered having been terrified. He galloped down the hill too fast but he felt he had to get to the boys. As soon as he reached the corral he jumped from his horse. He immediately grabbed the rope attached to the horse's bridle and wrapped the lead rope around a fence post. He pulled it tight until this finally forced the stallion to slow down.

Joseph watched as his uncle stopped the horse and as he snatched Ben off the saddle He saw the look on Ethan's face as he carried Ben and stalked over to the other side of the corral where Joseph was standing. Ethan's face looked like a storm cloud, it was almost white, his eyes were dark and flashing and his eyebrows were like lightning bolts! Seeing this Joseph wished he was somewhere else right now.

Joseph had known he was in trouble just by the look on Ethan's face Ethan had set Ben down next to Joseph. Then his voice had thundered **"Well, boys just what did you think you were doing in that corral? I told you both to STAY away from the horses!"**

"**Joseph, you were both not only IN the corral but Ben was on TOP of the stallion! Was that your doing?" **

"No sir, not really." Joseph answered quietly, looking at the ground

"**Joseph! I know Ben COULD NOT get on that horse by himself!" **

Joseph thinking back later that night remembered this was when Ben had spoken up.

"Uncle Ethan, I wanted to ride like Claire and Joseph. I've been watching them and I knew I could ride. I did it too! I stayed on him! Did you see me?"

Ethan had just glared at him and then turned to Joseph.

"All right Joseph, start talking. **I want to know just what you were thinking when you not only let your eight year old brother in the corral but helped him get on that stallion? !"**

Joseph had heard that voice before. He recognized it from the night his Uncle had walloped him. He knew this was going to turn out badly.

"I **CAN NOT** believe you could be so irresponsible as to let your brother ride a wild horse! What possible reason did you have for _NOT_ stopping him? "

Joseph just stood there not knowing what to say. He waited for Ben to say something about the gun. But Ben hadn't said a word. Ben seemed to have suddenly realized they were both in a lot of trouble.

Joseph sighed and looked up at his furious uncle. He knew he had better answer something or the situation was just going to get worse. Joseph had learned from experience that not giving answers to questions was the quickest way to a sore backside.

"I'm sorry Uncle Ethan. I don't have any reason. I just did it!"

Thinking back later, Joseph decided that had been the wrong thing to say right then.

Ethan had actually roared "**YOU JUST DID IT?!" "WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT?" ** Then he had said, Ben! Joseph! _Come _ _with_ _me_!" His voice had gone quiet. Joseph knew that was a bad sign.

Joseph and Ben followed him as he walked over to the woodpile.

Ben whispered to Joseph "_Are we going to have to chop wood?_ "

Joseph hadn't even bothered to answer him. He had guessed what was coming next.

Ethan had sat on the chopping block and stood the boys in front of him. Joseph remembered him saying "Joseph, Ben, I am extremely disappointed in your behavior this afternoon. Both of you deliberately disobeyed me and put yourselves in danger! That horse could have seriously hurt you. Do you understand what I have told you?" 

Both of the boys answered "Yes Sir."

"Well boys, this disobedience of yours calls for strong punishment. You deliberately disobeyed me and you put yourselves in danger. Both of you are going to get your backsides warmed. If you ever again put yourselves in danger by deliberately doing what I told you not to do, I will be taking my belt to your backside! You both are lucky I'm not doing it this time".

Joseph heard this right before Uncle Ethan picked up a flat board, turned Ben over his lap and walloped him hard.

Ben had sobbed and begged his uncle to stop. Joseph watched as Ethan paddled his little brother. After six licks he lifted Ben off his lap. "Go in the house to your room, Ben. You will stay there until supper." 

Joseph had a feeling his punishment was going to be even worse. Sure enough, Ethan had given him five more licks than Ben.

Ethan told him "Joseph, I depend on you because you are older to have the sense to stop your younger brothers from doing something so dangerous. All you had to do was refuse to help Ben catch the horse. He wouldn't have been able to catch the horse by himself. Instead of stopping him, you helped him do what he could _not_have done alone. You put yourself in danger and let Ben put himself in danger too. Because of this your punishment will be more than Ben's."

When it was over, he sent Joseph to his room for the rest of the night. Joseph had his supper on a tray in his room. He had to eat standing up because it stung too much when he sat on the bed.

Joseph remembered his uncle coming into their room later that night, tucking them into bed and telling them:

"I love you both but, you deliberately disobeyed me and you put yourselves in danger. That is unacceptable and that is why I punished you. I am sure you will be reminded each time you sit tomorrow that I meant it when I told you to stay away from those horses. I have a good reason for what I tell you to do. If you obey me, then you will not get hurt."

As Ethan thought back on the day's events later that night, he remembered telling Tom that being a parent was actually easier than he expected.

Ethan decided right then, he would tell Tom tomorrow night how wrong he had been. Being a parent was much harder than he realized. He sincerely hoped he wouldn't have a day quite like this one for a long time. Having to punish the children was difficult. Watching as they put themselves in danger and not being able to stop them was even more difficult!


	3. Chapter 3 Ranch Life

Little Lessons Ch. 3

The ranch

"Boys, come outside with me, please. We need to talk about some things." Ethan said, waiting by the door as Ben and George put on their jackets. Noticing that Joseph hadn't moved from his place on the rug where he sat reading, Ethan calls firmly "Joseph! I am talking to you too!"

"Huh?" Joseph looks up and seeing his Uncle's frown quickly changes his response to "Sir?" He knows his Uncle expects to be addressed as "sir "or by his name. He doesn't think any other response is well mannered.

"Joseph, come outside with me, please. We have to discuss some things in the barn." Grabbing a jacket Joseph follows his Uncle and brothers out to the barn. In the barn he leans up against a post watching his uncle. "I wonder what we did. He seems upset with us about something." Joseph thinks.

"Boys, I brought you out here to teach you about caring for saddles and other tack. I've seen how you just throw the bridles and harnesses on the hay. We have to take care of those and also the saddles so they will last longer. Saddles are expensive and need to be taken care of properly. " Ethan tells them.

Leading the boys over to a room at the back of the barn he asks, "Do you see the hooks on the walls and the wooden sawhorses in this room?"

When all the boys answer "Yes sir" he says "The hooks are for us to hang up any bridles or harnesses we aren't using. The sawhorses are for keeping the saddles off the barn floor. We will also hang the saddle blankets on the hooks. Ben, George you two are too short to reach the hooks so I put this stool here for you. I will be the one who lifts the saddles on and off the horses so you boys don't need to try to lift them."

Looking at the boys Ethan can see they are puzzled about why he is telling them all of this.

"Boys, from now on I will be assigning one day every two weeks for taking care of the tack."

Ben asks "What tack ? The nails up there on the wall?"

"No Ben. Tack is the word used to mean bridles, reins, saddles all the things we use with the horses." Ethan says smiling. "Today I'll show you how to do this. With things made of leather, we have to keep them soft and not let them get dried out or they'll crack. We use a special wax for this and rub it into the saddle leather or the bridles. On the metal parts we will use a special oil. That part will be my job for now." Ethan tells the boys.

"What I want you boys to do is take turns keeping the saddles waxed. George and Ben you two will work together. Joseph, you can work by yourself. This will be part of the barn chores every other week. I'll let you know what day we will be working with the tack. All of the rest of the barn chores need to be done every day twice a day."

"What are these chores boys?" Ethan asks. "Raking out the stalls, putting down fresh hay, leading the horses in or out, feeding and watering the horses, the cows and milking the cows." Joseph recites in a dull voice. "Claire is the one who milks the cows. We do everything else."

"Very good Joseph. I'm glad you have memorized the chore list so well!" He says grinning. "Now you have lost the chance to tell me you "forgot what to do."

Joseph smiles as he complains "I only tried that one time. After you made me rake out all the stalls for two days by myself, I didn't say I forgot ever again."

"You boys need to remember the animals are relying on us to take care of them. They want their water, breakfast, supper and clean place to sleep just like you."

"Uncle Ethan, when am I going to be big enough to brush and comb the stallion like Joseph does?" George asks.

"Not for a few years yet, George. We will wait until you boys are at least ten before you get that close to a stallion. Until then you will help with the mares. Remember what I tell you, _The Stallion Is Off Limits_. You are **not** to go any closer to him than the corral fence. Understand ?"

Hearing the sternness in their Uncle's voice Ben and George answer "Yes Sir."

Ben asks "What if he's in his stall? Couldn't we go around him then?"

He swallows nervously as his Uncle glares at him. He knows better than to question like this and he knows very well he was just told to stay away from that horse.

"Ben, YOU ARE NOT TO GO NEAR THAT HORSE! I mean what I say boys! That horse is too dangerous for you to be around. If I hear that you disobeyed me on this, you will be severely punished. Ben, do you remember what happened the time you disobeyed me and went in and tried to ride the stallion?"

"Yes Sir, you walloped me with a little board."

"Well Ben, if you disobey me again, the punishment will be worse. If you do not obey me I will put you over that hay bale and give you a whipping with my belt this time. I mean it Ben!" Ethan feels he has to be harsh because Ben is so adventurous he might just try to disobey if he isn't strongly warned.

**Two weeks later**

"Joseph, when you finish your chores this morning, will you drive me into town?" Claire asks. "I have some butter ready for the mercantile and some eggs to sell."

Before Joseph can answer they hear a scream from the barn. "That's Ben!" Claire says as they both run to the barn. Throwing open the barn doors, they see George crumpled on the floor of the barn sobbing and Ben in the stall with the stallion. Ben is still screaming in pain and doesn't seem to be able to move. "He's on my boot!" Ben sobs.

Just as Joseph starts toward the stall, Ethan comes running into the barn. "What is it? I heard screaming way out in the pasture." Seeing and hearing Ben, he quickly backs the stallion out of the stall and ties him to a post across the barn.

Claire and Joseph have picked Ben up from where he crumpled to the barn floor. Joseph is about to pull Ben's boot off when he hears Ethan say "Joseph, wait! Let's get him inside the house first. I will be able to see better there."

As he lifts the sobbing boy up into his arms, he realizes Ben's pants are wet. "Joseph, bring in the bath tub please. Then go draw four pails of water. We'll need cold water at first and then we'll warm it. The cold water will help keep the swelling down."

"Shh Ben. Son, It's ok." He tries to soothe the sobbing boy. "I know your foot hurts. We'll have it feeling better soon. I have you and your safe now. Don't cry."

Ben, shaking all over, mumbles something as he hides his face in Ethan's shirt. "What did you say, Ben?" He can just make out " **PWEASE Papa **_Don't_ whip Ben! I didn't mean to wet my pants! I'm sowwy Papa! I'm Sowwy!"

Ethan thinks, _He sounds very much like a child of three. I wonder why he's so scared. _ "Ben?" Ethan asks. "It's Uncle Ethan. I have you and you're safe. No one is going to whip you for wetting your pants. It was an accident. You were scared and hurting. Everything will be just fine." He says as he rubs the boy's back as he walks to the house. He feels Ben begin to relax in his arms.

Once inside he gently takes off Ben's boots. Then he examines his foot. "How does it look?" Claire asks. "Is it broken?" asks Joseph.

"No, I don't think his foot is broken. I do think some of his toes are though. I think his big toe is alright but the rest I think are broken. It looks as if the horse stepped on the side of the toe of his boot and not the foot itself. We were lucky! It's still going to be swollen and very sore." Ben sobbing quietly and shaking all over hasn't spoken since they came into the house.

"Claire, please bring a pot of water and a cloth into your bedroom. I'll wash him off and change him into a nightshirt. We'll soak his foot in some cold water while the rest of the water heats up. Do you think a warm bath might help him calm down some?" he asks Claire.

"Yes sir. Ben usually falls asleep easier after a warm bath."

"Joseph?" "Do you know why Ben got so upset? He was begging me not to whip him. He called me Papa though and he kept saying he was sorry for wetting his pants. I've never seen him that upset before. He even sounded like a three year old."

Not getting an answer, Ethan looks over at his oldest nephew. Joseph is sitting on the bench. Ethan can see the boy is fighting tears. His face is red and he's sniffling. "Joseph? What is it?" Ethan asks as he sits beside him.

" Mama had started teaching Ben to use the pot by the time he was two and a half. It was tough having two babies in diapers at the same time. Most of the time by the time he was three, he was pretty good at it. But, he sometimes had trouble getting to the pot in time to use it." Joseph stops and just looks at his uncle with tears in his eyes.

"Go on Joseph, tell me what's bothering you so." Ethan encourages wrapping his arm around Joseph's shoulders.

"One day Mama and Claire went out shopping and they took George. I was seven and Ben was almost four. I was home with Ben by myself until Papa came home for lunch. When he found out Mama was gone he got really mad. He started throwing pots and yelling. It scared Ben so much that he wet his pants."

"Papa took him into their bedroom, took off Ben's pants and thrashed him with his belt. Ever since then, Ben has been terrified of wetting his pants. I don't think he has wet his pants more than once before now. It happened one time when he was five and we were backstage. He had to go really bad but we were told never to leave the backstage room. He didn't tell anyone he had to go until he couldn't wait any longer. Since we were right next to the apartments that day, I got him home and changed before anyone else ever knew. We made it back just as the show was finishing so we didn't get caught out of the room. If we had been caught Papa would have beaten us both!"

"Joseph, I want you to know something." Ethan says angrily.

"Sir?" Joseph says his voice squeaking.

"If I ever see your father again, I am going to shoot him! No, I think I'll whip him with a horsewhip and THEN I'll shoot him! What kind of man would beat a child or children! What kind of person would whip a child for something he couldn't even help! It's a good thing I don't have any idea where your sorry excuse for a father is!"

"I wish I could shoot him too! I hate that bastard!" Joseph answers.

"Joseph! No matter how angry you get, _you are not to touch any guns_ and _**don't**_you let me hear you say that word again! I do **not** allow that kind of talk from children! **Is that clear?"**

Then seeing the look of fear on Joseph's face he says " Joseph, I may get angry and I may punish you when you do something wrong but I promise you I will NEVER beat you or treat you the way your father did! Do you understand son?"

"Yes, Uncle Ethan. I do understand. You already love us and are teaching us to be better. I'm sorry I said that word and I won't talk like that anymore."

"Good, now I need you to go to town and get some things from the mercantile. I'll write out a list of what we need for Ben. I believe Claire has a list of things she needs also. I need her to stay here and help me with Ben so you can take the wagon in by yourself today."

George has been listening to their conversation and asks " Uncle Ethan, can I go to town to help Joseph? I promise to do everything he tells me. I won't cause any problems."

"George, that's a good plan. Joseph can use a big boy like you to help carry things. Isn't that right Joseph?"

"I need a helper alright. Thanks George for coming with me." Joseph says.

**In town**

"Mr. Axelrod, here are the eggs and butter for you to sell. Please credit them to our account. My uncle wants a roll of cotton strips, some chloroform and some kind of medicine for pain."

George speaks up then "A horse stepped on my brother's foot and he has four broken toes!" Mr. Axelrod just looks at him shaking his head.

"We also need these groceries, please." Joseph adds handing over the grocery list.

"Very well, I'll have all of this boxed up in a few minutes. Just stand here and DON'T touch anything while I get this ready." Mr. Axelrod tells him.

Joseph eases over to the candy jars while he waits. He thinks "I wonder if I should get some candy. Ben loves licorice and lemon drops. It wasn't on the list though."

George comes over and whispers "Can we get some, Joseph?"

"No, George, Uncle Ethan says we can't get things unless he puts them on the list or is here to ask. We'd better not. If we do we might get in trouble." He puts the lids back on the candy jars just as Mr. Axelrod is placing the box of groceries on the counter.

As Joseph picks up the box, Mr. Axelrod says "Tell your uncle, it is past the first of the month and he owes me money! I want my money by the end of this week or I am cutting off your credit!"

Sighing Joseph says "Yes Sir, I'll tell him."

As he puts the box into the wagon Joseph is surprised to hear Mr. Axelrod say angrily "Where is the cash for that candy? I sell food and other things on credit but **not** candy! I demand that you both pay me for that candy!"

"What candy? We didn't buy any candy!" Joseph answers back just as angrily.

"I know you didn't buy any you impertinent brat! You stole it! YOU ARE A THIEF!" Mr. Axelrod says loudly. "With Cord as an uncle no wonder you act like this! "Him being an ex-gunfighter, he's no better than a criminal himself! Now I see he's raising up some more criminals!"

Before Joseph even thinks about what he's doing he has picked up a large rock and thrown it straight at the front window of the store. The window shatters as the rock hits it. Mr. Axelrod coming down the steps of the mercantile grabs Joseph by the arm and says "WE'RE GOING TO THE SHERIFF!"

He pulls Joseph across the street to the sheriff's office. George follows sobbing.

**That afternoon at the ranch**

Ethan has taken Joseph out to the barn for a long talk. "Joseph, what were you thinking when you threw that rock? It's not like you to deliberately damage someone else's property like this. It was hard for me to believe it when the sheriff told me what you had done."

Joseph, crying quietly, says "I'm so sorry Uncle Ethan! I didn't plan to do it! Mr. Axelrod just said things that made me so mad I just acted. Are you going to punish me? Mr. Axelrod said I ought to be given a belt whipping ! He said if I were his kid he would turn me over his knee and whip me. Please don't whip me Uncle Ethan! " Joseph says wiping the tears that keep falling. "Please don't!"

"Joseph, the sheriff heard all of what Mr. Axelrod said to you. First, I want to know, _did either of you steal anything from that store_?

"NO SIR!" Joseph answers firmly.

"So all of the things Mr. Axelrod said are lies?"

" Yes sir."

Joseph, Mr. Axelrod told the sheriff you had your hand in the candy jar. Is that a lie?"

"I did have my hand **on** the candy jar but I did **NOT** take any candy or anything else! I was going to get some candy for Ben but I didn't have any money. I picked up the lid and then I remembered how you don't want us to charge things without asking you first so I didn't get any. I just put the lid back on. We took our box and went to the wagon. HE came out yelling that we were thieves and how we were criminals."

"So you threw the rock because he called you a thief?" Ethan asks incredulously.

"Well, he said a bunch of other hateful things too. He said you were a criminal and it was no wonder I acted the way I did. Uncle Ethan, I'm sorry I lost my temper and broke his window. I'll tell him I'm sorry too." Joseph says.

Biting his lower lip as he watches and waits for his Uncle to speak, he thinks _"I really hope he doesn't decide to whip me. He never has before but I've never messed up quite this bad before either!"_

Ethan aware of how nervous Joseph is says " Well Joseph, I think apologizing is a good start. You will be assigned extra chores around here for the _one month_ you are going to be confined to the ranch. This will work off the money I will have to pay to fix that window."

"Yes sir. I'll work off the money you have to pay out." Joseph says sighing in relief.

"Joseph? There's one more thing you should know." Ethan says sternly "If you **ever** get into trouble with the sheriff again, I _**WILL**_ give you that whipping you are so worried about getting! Son, do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes Sir, I understand. I won't be getting in anymore trouble with the sheriff."

"For your sake, I hope you don't." Ethan tells him.

"Now we need to go in and see how Ben is doing. I have his toes strapped down to a board and I know that is painful. Now that you are back I'll be able to have him smell just a little chloroform to put him to sleep. I need to pull his toes straight and then wrap them to the board. I hope he will be able to sleep as much as possible until his toes stop hurting. We'll give him a dose of the pain medicine you brought back as soon as we get his toes set. I want to keep a close watch on him when he takes it."

"Joseph, will you help with Ben over the next few weeks? Claire will need help to do everything she does now plus take care of Ben. I'll be here as often as I can to help also. I'm clearing the field for planting so I need to work as much as I can so we can get the corn in the ground on time."

"_Of course_ I'll help Uncle Ethan. I _always_ look after Ben and George." Joseph says.

"Yes Joseph, now start looking after yourself more _**so you can stay out of trouble**_!" Ethan says as he gives the boy a very hard swat on the seat of his pants.

Joseph says "Ow!" and then "Yes sir, I promise!" as he rubs his backside.


End file.
